Ade Potter
by Ada1229
Summary: Ade always knew there was something different about herself, she just couldnt place what it was. Untill one day an owl flew through her window bearing a letter that would change her life forever. Only mentions of the Golden Trio. OcxOC Basiclly Next generation fic, more detail about that inside. Rated T for possible abuse and neglect.ON HIATUS for possible re-do,planning other fics
1. Adeline Potter, A New Life

**AN: I am annoyed at my lack of posting a new chapter for my story Symphogear, sorry about that, BUT I've been re-reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone (Book one for all you people who havent read the series, just watched the movies) and I've been reading fanfiction too. i found a really good one that inspired part of the idea for this fanfiction, i mean i litterally felt like i was re-reading the series from the main charector's Point of View, for non spoiler purposes ill say that the main charector is NOT Harry Potter, at least you dont get the story from his perspective.**

**Credit:** corvusdraconis

**If you want to read this awesome story go to his page and look for: **Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Anyways, idk what to do for a summery soooooooooooooo lets start**

**Oh, even though i dont come right out and say it, this is set exactly 11 years after the last chapter of the Deathly Hollows. I might include Teddy but this will be slight AU in that none of the other Potter kids exist**

Chapter 1

For as long as she could remember 11 year old Adeiline Potter was different, she had no idea why. Just that strange things seemed to happen around her. Mabye it had something to do with her genetics, although she didnt know as her parents had died, "**in a homicide-suicide**" her one of her gaurdian had put it. Her gaurdains were her Great Uncle Vernon and Great Aunt Petunia.

Whille Uncle Vernon was not the kindest at all to her, her Aunt at least insisted on celebrating Adeiline's birthday each year. "**To make up for neglecting your father**" as she put it. Aunt Petunia always seemed to carry some kind of regret about Adeiline's father and his side of the family, and although Uncle Vernon had forbidden talking about Mr Potter, his son, Dudley, who was away at collage, once sent Adeiline a letter in response to her asking what her father was like.

He simply said "_Ade (her nickname if you please), Your father was a great man, do not for a second ever doubt that, Your mother too was a great person, in your father's earlier years I am ashamed to admit i bullied him an aweful lot but eventually I warmed up to him. I got to know him better and trust me, he did great things, he and your mother whom i also met. And when he found out your mother was pregnent with you he was the happiest man in the world, he was so excited that i was actually the first person he told. Dont ever doubt that they loved you. And dont believe what dad told you about how they died. Your father was too good a man to murder your mother let alone kill himself_."

Adeline stopped that thought in her tracks as she rose from her bed where she'd been for the last hour already hearing her ageing uncle grunting as he worked to get himself off his bed. "Girl!" he barked angrily "Why is breakfest not ready?!". Ade shook her head, Uncle Vernon was ageing alright, that was the 3rd time in a 24 hour period that he's called her "girl" instead of her actual name like Aunt Petunia kept insisting he do. "GIRL!" he called again.

"Coming Uncle" she called softly trying not to wake her Aunt Petunia who had, for as long as Ade remembered, taken to sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs away from her ex husband. That was another thing that bothered Ade every day. Her Uncle and Aunt tried hard to uphold that secure family facade but really they were divorced. Ade use to ask her Aunt about it often only to be told that she and Vernon Dursley no longer agreed about her father's way of life. Where Vernon saw only a piece of human waste ("**Like his own father**") Petunia saw the best thing to ever happen to her and Dudley. The only reason Vernon Dursley let Petunia continue to live in the house was so he would not have to care for Ade himself.

As Ade pondered on all of this whille she was dressing her uncle she failed to hear a car door shut outside. Vernon did not however. "Go check and see if thats Dudley girl, he was supose to be coming home for the summer today!" he barked. Ade's eyes widened and she ran to the door flinging it open.

There stood her best friend and cusion, Dudley Dursley, beaming at her.

"Im home!"

**An: Phew, chapter 1 done relax and enjoy, expect magical happenings to...er happen in the next chapter**


	2. Dudley Dursley, A Changed Man

**An: ah good, a day off from work, it would be nice to do a collab storyline with someone, anyone wanna pm me? **

**Chapter 2**

Ade immediately hugged her cousin tightly. "Hi Dudley, Uncle Vernon only just told me you were supose to be comming today" she chirped happily. Dudley chuckled "Of course he did.". As she helped him bring his stuff in he ruffled her long black hair. "You're looking more and more like your dad every day" he chorckled.

Dudley Dursley watched as his cousin scrunched up her face in the slightest scowl. Unknown to her and even his father Dudley was the ambassador between The Minister of Magic and the Muggle governments. It was all thanks to Adeline's father, Harry Potter, the previous Minister of Magic. Previous because he had been killed. Dudley shook that horrible night out of his head. He had gotten fond of his cousin and his family. It still hurt to think about Harry's death.

In any case before Harry's death Dudley had promised Harry that he'd help Petunia raise Ade properly if anything happened to Harry or Harry's wife Hermione Granger-Potter. Dudley smiled at the thought of those 2 married. Both of them had 1 unhappy marriage each before marrying eachother. But when Hermione gave birth to Ade Harry had been concerned that she showed no magic what-so-ever. Not that he was discriminating but as far as he knew on his dad's side of the family there hadnt been any squibs, not one. Hermione had reasoned that she was still only a baby and that their friend, Neville Longbottom, hadnt shown magic himself right at birth.

Hermione. Bright; strong; loving Hermione. She was as good a sister as Dudley could ever ask for. She had always been there for Harry during the second Wizarding war and afterwords when Dudley had finally found Harry to catch up with him she was there for Dudley when he needed to talk about any life troubles. Dudley had a feeling that growing up with muggle parents helped her have insight into whatever muggle troubles he had.

It was her that had sugjested to Harry that they make Dudley an ambassador between the Wizard and Muggle world. She had pointed out that Dudley had taken an intrest into all things Wizard/Witch related (and he had had that privilege because of his relation to Harry himself) and that, being a muggle himself he had better insight into how to deal with muggle powers-that-be. With this logic in place Harry had only one condition. That Dudley go to collage and study politics. Agreeing to this Dudley had also taken it upon himself to study the customs and traditions of the wizarding.

He was actually suprised at himself at first. When he was a kid he had been a bloody dunderhead and a git to boot. He had never immagined as a kid that he'd be heavily involved in politics, much less politics involving his "strange" cousin's world.

Dudley shook his head of all those thoughts. Today wasnt about the past, today was just about his cousin, he was sure she'd forgotten, his mother probablly had as well (although she had been getting up there in years so he was forgiving for her forgetting) but he hadent forgotten.

"Ade i have something for you" he said, inturupting her helping him unpack in his old room. With that he pulled 3 tickets out of his back pocket and he held them out to her smileing. Ade blinked at him "Zoo tickets Dudley? What...? Oh...". Dudley smiled as Ade's eyes widened in relization.

"Happy 11th birthday"

**An: Possibley more chapters today. I am typing this as im watching news about what happened in Canada ( 10/22/2014). Stay strong Canadians, thats all you can do right now**


	3. Dudley ponders a bit more

**An: Chapter 3 time, more background, im trying to do this as the story develops, and its slow at developing because Im trying to make it longer. Please let me know if im doing alright or not. I'd really like some feedback. Harry Potter is my favorite series of all time, i grew up with it after all and I want to do it justice**

**Chapter 3**

Ade grinned as she hugged Petunia's arm, so far the day had been going great. Uncle Vernon had voted to stay home (which Dudley admitted in the car he figured might happen so he only bought 3 tickets for himself, Petunia and Ade) and Dudley had told her to ask for anything she wanted and he'd get it for her. So far he'd gotten her nearly everything in the gift shop, including the biggest lion plushy that he couldnt seem to pull her away from.

Dudley watched Ade carefully as she chirped to the birds in the bird house they were in. From a very young age, he noticed, Ade had a special affinity for careing for and even sometimes understanding animals. Dudley often confessed to his mother, who was also studying magic to better understand her sister, her nephew and now possiblly her grand niece, that he had a feeling she might turn into an animagus. It would make sence, both her father and her mother had both studied to be animagus themselves, so mabye Ade would naturally be one.

She already looked like her father, lanky with short jet-black hair. Although unlike her father it hung down hiding her ears and was a bit curley like her mother's. She also had her mother's dark brown almond shaped eyes. That seemed to be in the Potter bloodline to look like your father except have your mother's eyes. It was one of the many things that made Dudley want to stay around and care for his little cousin.

Dudley shook his head as Ade suddenly fell back from a platinum blonde boy knocking her over. Said boy he recognized very well as the heir of the Malfoy family fortune. Draco Malfoy, who had once been an arch enemy of his cousin and a muggle hater at one point, was now tollerent of Dudley's preasence in the Ministry. He and Harry had slowly developed a friendship after the second wizarding war and up untill Harry's demise it had developed into them being the best of friends. That in turn had gotten Malfoy to get to know Dudley better and at tollerate him, even to the point of saying to Dudley's face that if he ever needed someone to back him up Draco would be there (Although Dudley believed that was more to placiate Harry's worry about Dudley being attacked then to actually do something nice for Dudley).

A yelp snapped Dudley out of his pondering and to his amazement several ducks were pecking at young Malfoy's legs angrily. Dudley looked over at Ade to see her eyes sparkle a bit the way her father's use too when he was using magic, although from the look of suprise on Ade's face she was unaware she was doing anything at all. Dudley ran over and waved the birds away yelling "GO ON, GET!". He mentally patted himself on the back seeing it broke Ade's attention and the birds waddled off.

The next thing he knew Draco Malfoy himself came running over looking a bit mad. But the second he saw Dudley he calmed a bit. "Thank you sir for protecting my son" he said quietly. Dudley nodded and smiled a bit. "No thanks nesseccary, I also did it to protect my niece here, who knows, they might have turned on her next" he said motioning to Ade as he helped her up. Ade glared at the youngest Malfoy. "It wouldnt have happened if he hadnt pushed me to the ground like he did" she snarled a bit. Dudley exchanged a quick look with Draco confirming silently that thats what happened.

Draco sighed and bent down looking his son in the face. "Kedric, tell the nice girl you're sorry" he said sternly. Kedric made a face and whispered to his father "To a muggle?" Ade screwed up her face and Dudley could see the wheels turning in her head.

Of course, he hadnt actually told her that she might be magic, not because he didnt want her to know but because he was talking the Dumbledore route. Harry had relayed to Dudley that Albus Dumbledore had left him at the Dursley house to grow up away from all the fame and fortune. Dudley could see now that it was a wise move. Ade, like her father, didnt need all the fame of being the child of "the boy who lived" going to her head.

However that didnt mean Dudley didnt encourage Ade to do what her instincts told her to do. There had been some magic that he showed her. Like showing her how to use the floo network, and the Weasleys had been kind enough to lend Dudley some of the less harmful magic artifects from Arthur Weasley's shop to keep Ade entertained (Ron by that point had forgiven Hermione and Harry hooking up). Ade herself had also actually transformed one night, Dudley didnt see it, he only figured it out after he'd come into her room the next day to find it torn. But that had all been when she was around the age to believe in fairy tails and magic.

Now he knew he'd have to tell her, AFTER she got her letter, it might help her to believe it. Dudley nodded at Draco after Kedric finally appoligized. Draco nodded getting the subtle message. He was, after all, the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwart. He senced the magic in Ade, it would only be a matter of days, a week at the most that Ade would get her acceptence letter.

Dudley shook his head and looked at Ade who was watching him waiting for an answer. "Ade, you dont need to worry about that word right now." he said gently. Ade made a face "You KNOW that word?" she asked disappointed.

Dudly got down to her eye level. "Ade, there are...things about your parents and about yourself that you should know. Its nothing bad" he added seeing the horror forming on her face "But within a week you'll be getting a letter relating to it, when you get it it will be easier for me to tell you about it, can you wait that long?". Ade brightened up instantly "Of course Dudley, i can wait". Dudley chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You certainly have your mother's patience" he chuckled as Petunia came over smileing haveing seen everything. With that they enjoyed the rest of the day at the zoo.

**An: geeze, that took me a few hours, it was fun though. =)**


End file.
